


Problema

by EnchiladaVerde



Series: Trepha one-shots (SPANISH) [2]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Vaginal Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:20:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24384955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchiladaVerde/pseuds/EnchiladaVerde
Summary: Trevor Belmont tiene un gran problema. Uno que no puede ser resuelto con la fuerza bruta de sus músculos y un beso de la estrella de la mañana en la cabeza de un monstruo. Trevor Belmont está profundamente enamorado de Sypha Belnades.
Relationships: Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades
Series: Trepha one-shots (SPANISH) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754182
Kudos: 3





	Problema

**Author's Note:**

> Siempre digo que ya no volveré a desvelarme escribiendo historias y heme aquí, publicando a las dos de la mañana. A veces es inevitable cuando llega la inspiración.

Todo empieza tres semanas atrás cuando una profecía lo unió con una muy problemática oradora y un creído mitad vampiro. Su primer intercambio de palabras con Sypha consistió en un saludo a medias y en vomito a un metro de sus zapatos.

La ambientación de fin del mundo, intestinos de monstruos por cualquier camino a través del que viajaban y el peligro de muerte a manos de Drácula y sus hordas nocturnas, lograron distraer su mente de lo extremadamente atractiva que es su compañera de aventuras.

Lo primero de lo que Trevor queda fascinado es de su intelecto y personalidad. Sypha es el tipo de mujer con carácter suficientemente firme para hacer convertir a un aristocrático Belmont un cachorrito obediente a sus pies. Idealista y con valores claros, la oradora es una mujer adelantada a su era. Las virtudes morales y espirituales de Sypha Belnades son lo que lo llevan a _observar_ una mujer por primera vez y descubrir joyas ocultas. Enormes ojos zafiros que destellan aún en la penumbra, unos labios rosados y carnosos, cabello dorado rosa que se ondula como espuma de mar tras sus orejas, una nariz estrecha y respingada y unas cejas enarcadas sensualmente.

En algún punto de su viaje, la atracción de Trevor por Sypha se transforma en algo más. Las noches comienzan dejan de ser frías y tristes cuando se comparte una cobija apestosa frente a una fogata. Poco a poco, sus hábitos de higiene resurgen y encuentra que se preocupa por su apariencia. La bebida ya no es el eje central de su existencia y sospecha de quién es la responsable.

Después de muchos años de sobrevivir, Trevor Belmont por fin comienza a vivir.

* * *

El castaño abre los ojos, cegado por una luz incandescente. Los primeros rayos de la mañana se cuelan por las mantas de la parte trasera del carruaje. Trevor se gira a un costado, tratando de ocultarse de la intromisión de la iluminación matinal con la ligera sábana de algodón.

Una brisa fresca circula por la planta de sus pies. Jala la sábana que lo envuelve entre los dedos de sus pies y estira las piernas mientras que con sus manos tira para cubrir su parte superior. A sus pies, un pilar frena su acción y un pie pequeño y frío lo despoja de la ligera tela para recorrer su espinilla con travesura. El cazador trata de ignorar la caricia y permanece inmóvil en su sitio. El pie, sin embargo, redobla sus esfuerzos y comienza a tirar del vello que encuentra a su paso. Después de un par de tirones, Trevor se rinde con un bostezo somnoliento y le da toda la atención a su acompañante.

Al retirar la sábanas de su cara, Sypha sostiene una sonrisa aperlada de buenos días. Cualquier queja de parte de Trevor se desvanece en las vibraciones de su seca garganta. La oradora posa recargada contra un pilar del carruaje. El cuerpo normalmente protegido por ropas amplias de orador se muestra desnudo ante la luz cálida que le da un aspecto de estatua de Venus. Trevor pasa saliva con dificultad, atónito por la belleza y perfección de la oradora. Sus senos pálidos sostienen un par de botones rozados que se alzan orgullosos mientras que la acentuada curva de su cintura le recuerda a los caminos estrechos en lo alto de las montañas de Wallachia. Sus piernas cruzadas protegen su decencia en un arco sensual de piel nívea y tersa.

“¿Qué carajos, Sypha?”

“Shhh”

La oradora se agacha junto a sus pies, y gatea hasta detenerse a la altura de su cadera. Trevor enfoca sus ojos en los de la Sypha y emplea todo su fuerza de voluntad para no descender su exploración más allá de la clavícula de la rubia rosada.

La oradora observa fijamente la sábana, obligando a que el castaño también lo haga. Un bulto destaca entre sus piernas y una mancha se hace visible frente a los rayos del sol, “Podría ayudarte con ese problema si me lo pides amablemente.”

“No pensé que fueras tan directa.”

La oradora gruñe con exasperación, “Bueno, la aproximación sutil no funciona mucho contigo. En vista del éxito obtenido en estas semanas, pensé que era hora de darte un pequeño empujón en la dirección correcta.” Las orejas del cazador se tiñen de un ligero color vino que espera no sea notado bajo el escrutinio de un par de zafiros inquisitivos.

“Sypha, eres la mujer más inteligente y más jodidamente atractiva de todo Wallachia. Pero le prometí a tu abuelo que te protegería. No puedo simplemente pensar con mis testículos y romper una promesa por un día de calentura.”

“Creo que deberías hacerle caso a tus amigos testículos de vez en cuando. Parece que ellos son más inteligentes que tú,” ignora la indignación del cazador de forma olímpica, “Además, ambos sabíamos que era cuestión de tiempo para que llegáramos a esto. Has pensado en hacerlo aún desde antes de que el pez come hombres mordiera tu trasero ¿cierto, Trevor?”

Touché.

La rubia inclina la cabeza en un gesto de falsa inocencia. Trevor sabe que no sólo ha perdido una batalla, si no la guerra completa y no le importa en absoluto. “Qué hay de… bueno, ya sabes,” rasca su nuca con nerviosismo.

“¿Concepción? Nada que un poco de magia no pueda arreglar.”

“¿Hablas en serio?

“Muy en serio.”

Trevor sonríe mientras niega con la cabeza. Semanas de dilemas y continencia se derrumban como castillos de arena.

“¿Por cuánto tiempo más vamos a pretender que no existe algo entre nosotros?” pregunta la oradora.

“No más.”

Las pequeñas manos de la oradora recorren los bíceps de Trevor con un toque ligero de pluma, tentativo y sensual, trazando curvas y letras por su camino hasta los pectorales del castaño, donde se detiene para depositar masajes circulares con la palma de la mano. Trevor observa pasivo y taciturno el espectáculo de luces en la silueta etérea de Sypha, simplemente disfrutando de las caricias regaladas mientras busca algún tipo de miramiento. No encuentra ninguno y cuando se da cuenta, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja ha poseído sus labios.

Trevor decide actuar. Toma hebras de cabello dorado rosado entre sus dedos para acariciarlo con fascinación, tratando de contar cada una de las estrellas atrapadas en los ojos que reflejan su imagen. Entonces acuna su rostro en su palma, besa sus labios y decide que no hay nada más perfecto en el mundo. Toma su tiempo para memorizar la suavidad de esos labios, el vago sabor a miel y la lengua que demanda entrar a explorar su boca. La dominación lo enloquece, y cuando su lengua se encuentra con la de su compañera olvida cada una de las letras de su propio nombre en una danza húmeda y sensual.

Cuando se separan, un hilo de saliva los une y una tintura carmesí pinta las mejillas de Sypha como sangre en la nieve. El cazador se levanta a su altura y la recuesta suavemente sobre su lecho de mantas con una mano sosteniendo su nuca mientras que el se posiciona por encima. Las manos de Trevor se dirigen a los senos de la oradora. Sus palmas aprietan los pequeños bultos de forma exquisita mientras deposita besos húmedos sobre su cuello de cisne, dejando algunas marcas furtivas a su paso.

Los besos son efímeros, superficiales y sin embargo adictivos. Su sonrisa se ensancha a cada espasmo bajo su cuerpo y la cercanía se vuelve algo imposible de completar totalmente. Solo una prenda ofensiva en la cintura de Trevor detiene sus deseos. La oradora muerde sus labios con impaciencia. La punta de sus dedos recorre la tela y se deshace de ella lentamente. Un falo erecto asciende majestuoso e imponente, hinchado y rojo de negligencia.

Trevor suelta un suspiro de alivio que no sabía que contenía.

“Maravillosa vista,” comenta Sypha, lamiendo su labio inferior “excelentes proporciones, me atrevería a decir.”

Trevor siente como su pecho se hincha con orgullo primitivo. El cazador desciende, deteniéndose en un punto crítico. Labios rosas se contraen con la frescura del aire y lo saludan tímidamente desde un escondite de vello dorado. Prueba el sabor de sus jugos y explora con su lengua cada rincón. Las piernas de Sypha se enredan sobre su cuello mientras sus dientes aprisionan su clítoris. El cazador se auxilia de dos dedos para continuar su labor. Un sonido húmedo y exquisitamente sucio acompaña cada entrada y salida. Sypha maldice en un idioma desconocido y hace reír a Trevor. Las vibraciones contra la piel sensible de la oradora son recomenzadas con un gemido soprano deliciosamente erótico. Los dedos de la oradora se posan en su cabello y guían su ritmo hasta que unos minutos después los músculos íntimos se contraen y Sypha se deja caer satisfecha.

El castaño gruñe como un animal. Su miembro palpita dolorosamente y sabe que no podrá contenerse por mucho más. Haciendo uso de su fuerza, toma las caderas de Sypha y arrastra su cuerpo para posicionarse. Sus manos crean zurcos en la piel nívea que sostienen y seguramente quedará algún moretón después. Toma su miembro en su mano y acaricia los labios húmedos frente a él con la enrojecida cabeza antes de abrirse paso. El orificio lo recibe con una cálida bienvenida, ensanchándose lentamente para poder acogerlo.

La oradora jadea sorprendida y contenta ante el despliegue de masculinidad. Sus piernas se posan a los costados de la cadera del cazador mientras que el arco de sus pies se encorva sobre su trasero, tratando de anclarse a algo. La oradora dirige sus manos a las costillas del morocho y se encajan para demandar acción.Trevor inmediatamente mueve sus caderas, encontrándose con las de Sypha. El sonido de sus bolas contra la pelvis de la rubia inunda el lugar junto a gemidos complacidos y respiraciones agitadas. Sus caderas aumentan la velocidad de su danza y la fuerza con la que chocan, como olas golpeando las rocas de la costa. El cazador la besa entre cada uno de los pasos de su danza, estableciendo un compás de una pieza única.

Sypha gira las caderas y se ve recompensada por un angulo que la hace gruñir al unisono con Trevor, quien extasiado, levanta una de las piernas de Sypha y embiste con mayor ímpetu como si estuviera en un campo de batalla.

“Oh Trevorr,” masculla la oradora desde su clímax con un acento español que arrastra las erre como un poema. Sus paredes se contraen alrededor del miembro del cazador, humedeciéndolo con un fruto cremoso. El morocho se viene al instante. Su cuerpo se retuerce junto al de Sypha. La presión en su región baja es liberada y latido a latido vacía espuma blanca sobre su nuevo hogar.

Trevor se derrumba frente a ella, distribuyendo su peso entre sus brazos para evitar lastimarla mientras usa el valle entre sus senos suaves para recostar su rostro. Los latidos de Sypha son como una canción de júbilo con marcados tambores. Su pecho danza al ritmo marcado, arriba y abajo, una y otra vez hasta que la algarabía se torna lenta y dulce como una canción de cuna. Trevor permite que su palpitar le cante al oído mientras los dedos de la oradora trazan las líneas de su mandíbula, en la comisura de sus ojos y en sus cejas.

“¿Puedes sentirlo?”

Trevor asiente.

El cazador cierra los ojos para centrarse en un cosquilleo que recorre sus entrañas a través de un flujo cálido que se mezcla con su sangre. Una presencia familiar que late como un tibio corazón junto al suyo y expande la calidez sobre todo su pecho.

Sypha masajea sus hombros con devoción. “Es magia,” susurra en su oído como si estuviera confesando un secreto. Trevor piensa en cómo la magia de la oradora es tan perfecta como ella. Poderosa, cálida y embriagante. “El estar unida contigo me permite compartirte un poco.”

La mano derecha del cazador se posa sobre sus caderas, dibujando círculos con el pulgar sobre los huesos que sobre salen en su parte más ancha. Dirige la mirada hacia la zona donde permanecen unidos antes de separarse. Sus fluidos combinados recorren las piernas de Sypha como agua de una cascada y Trevor traza las líneas húmedas con la punta de los dedos.

“Normalmente a un hombre le molestaría que su compañera no sea casta,” pausa, deslizando sus dedos entre su cabellera, “pero a ti parece no molestarte.”

“Dios nos dio penes y vaginas para andar libres por el mundo, Sypha. Sería una lástima dejar que se empolven.”

Cuando el ritmo de su respiración se ha estabilizado, el castaño toma un trapo y limpia a su compañera con delicadeza antes de seguir consigo mismo. La oradora sonríe delicadamente en forma de agradecimiento, sonrisa que se transforma en un bostezo cansino.

“Aún es muy temprano. Deberíamos de volver a dormir,” Las emociones tiñen el rostro de Sypha de un hermoso color carmesí. Trevor se aleja unos centímetros para apreciar su gesto. La mira con ternura antes de depositar un beso casto en su frente. El vástago Belmont quiere argumentar acerca de lo urgente que es partir para abastecer las provisiones y cualquier otro pretexto de adulto responsable. Entonces sus ojos se encuentran y basta con un aleteo de pestañas para que Trevor se doblegue a sus deseos.

Cluj Napoca puede esperar unas horas más, se convence a sí mismo mientras envuelve a su compañera en un abrazo protector.

Trevor Belmont tiene un gran problema. Uno que no puede ser resuelto con la fuerza bruta de sus músculos y un beso de la estrella de la mañana en la cabeza de un monstruo. Trevor Belmont está profundamente enamorado de Sypha Belnades.


End file.
